Really Now!
by PopcornCandyGirl109
Summary: Well things never go quite right for Kagame. She's never had what you call 'good luck'. But now that Naraku is gone and she's sealed in the fuedal era theres nothing left to do except move forward... It amazes me how there are so few supernatural stories.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is a new story that I'm working on. I hope you guys like it cause I'm not quite sure

where I'm going with this one.

Haha rated M for language.

Oh haha almost forgot. Inuyasha and company etc. do not belong to me... And never will.

Oh well please R&R.

* * *

**What The F***!?!?**

Ok you can call me crazy but all I have to say is… Really now!

Here I am covered in demon guts. All because of a certain half-demon named Inuyasha. As he's chanting in victory I call his name softly knowing he will hear me. "Inuyasha."

He stops and turns to me. His face bunches up as he goes and holds his nose. "Oi! Kagome you smell terrible. You need to go take one of those long baths you take."

That did it. "Inuyasha… SITTTT!!!! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SITTTTT!!!" I watch in satisfaction as his body makes a huge crater in the earth's crust. "You baka! The only reason I smell and feel nasty is because you had to go and kill the demon in front of me. All his insides are now on me!!!"

I stomp off in my fit of rage and head back to the camp to grab my bath products, clothes, and a towel. I walk through the forest to the nearest hot spring. I peal off my sticky clothes that stink to high heaven and sink into the warm water and begin to wash off the guts. As I finish I sit and relax in the warm water.

Which leads me to thinking about my once love for Inuyasha. He was always running off to go see Kikyo. Finally I had had the nerves to go follow him which led me to a clearing... That they were fucking in.

Yeah I was heartbroken but lets face it. He was doing this for about 2 months so I'm sure they've been going at it like rabbit's a lot longer. So I got over it. But poor Kikyo bless her heart passed away not to long ago.

Inuyasha took it pretty hard. I was going to try to comfort him but he didn't want me to. I guess I looked to much like Kikyo for his taste. So, oddly enough it was Sango who brought back his joy. What I mean is, those two have been getting awfully close to one another. Oh but poor Miroku. He already knew he had lost Sango so he moved on to this very beautiful women that lived in the village.

So where did that leave me? Nowhere. I was all alone in this large world.

But, I guess I have nothing else better to do. The well was sealed after the destruction of Naraku two years ago. It took us a grand total of four years to catch that bastard. We wouldn't have done it without the help of Sesshomaru.

Hmmm. Sesshomaru… Inuyasha's older half brother.

Now that was a fine piece of meat. Pardon me for being crude and to the point but I would not mind tapping that at all. To bad he hates humans.

Darn.

Oh well. It's funny how things all turned out. I guess its because I've gotten older. I mean hello! I'm like 21. Isn't this supposed to be my golden year? Yet here I am still a virgin. Its pathetic really.

A snap of a twig breaks me out of my thoughts. I step out of the hot spring and put on my bathrobe. "Who's there?" Yeah I know a stupid question. Like anybodies really going to answer like "Oh I'm sorry my names Bob and I'm a demon that plans on eating you." Ha. Ha. I wish.

The only bad thing is I don't have any of my weapons so basically now I'm screwed. So I stand there and listen. A breeze shifts the wind and with it comes the most foul smell. I turn to my left, which is were the smell is coming from. "I know your there. Come out now."

The leaves of the bushes rustled as I hear a low moan. Then I see it. The reason why this thing smelt so, disgusting, was because whatever this thing was it wasn't alive.

And I couldn't believe my eyes. It was a fucking zombie. You know the ones you see in the movies. All I have to say is what was a zombie doing in the feudal era? The zombie rushed at me and I dodged it's attack. Now from the movies, I will either eat you or you survive the attack with a bite and you transform into a zombie yourself. I was not willing to take either of those chances.

All of the sudden the smell doubled. It got so bad the smell almost knocked me to my feet. Almost.

I looked around as more zombies shuffled out from the trees. There had to have been more then 10 zombies in the clearing. And without my bow and arrow I was like a fish out of water. Don't get me wrong I have had hand to hand combat practice but not against 11 zombies.

That just goes to show what a great day I was having. What happened next was to fast for my own eyes. All the zombies that were just standing there moaning all attacked. At once.

Shit.

* * *

Haha there you go. I'm so proud of myself. Well please review and tell me what you think^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hello Mr. Hottie

I do not own anything from the show/manga of Inuyasha.

* * *

Well damn. I dodge another strike from the multiple attacks brought on by the zombies. They had backed me up against a tree and surrounded me from all angles. I lifted my head toward the sky and sent a silent prayer to the heavens above. Please don't let me die here. I wasn't planning on death by fucking zombies.

I knew my plea had been answered when they where were engulfed in flames. I could only glance at the shadow that almost seemed to walk through the fire without getting burned. It was like the fire was being put out as soon as he walked by. To my shock it was.

As he got closer and stuck his hand out to help me off the ground I realized I was in fact on the forest floor. I grabbed his hand and was picked up of the ground. "Thank you for saving me. I don't what would have happened if you hadn't had showed up. Actually I think I would've died." His deep chuckle drew my attention to his face for the first time.

And boy let me tell I was not disappointed. Straight shoulder-length pitch black hair that framed his face nicely. His face was flawless and smooth with only a slight indication of dark stubble. It was his eyes that caught most of my attention. They were such a deep emerald green that they stuck out against his tan complexion. All in all he had a sexy face. "No worries. Such a beautiful women should not die by the hands of those…"

"Zombies." I stated. His eyes took on a questioning gaze so I decided to answer his silent question. "They are beings that are dead but they still live. From what I know they eat people." His face was one of shock. Somehow I don't why I expected him to understand something from my time if Inuyasha couldn't even wrap his head around anything from my time… Well Inuyasha isn't the brightness crayon in the color box.

"Well," he ran a hand through his hair and sighed. " I never would've guessed those things had a name. How do you know so much about them?" There's that quizzical gaze again.

"Well how about that…."

* * *

Sorry this is so short. It just really needed to get out there and added. Sorry if there are any mistakes.


End file.
